1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display control technology for controlling and displaying a virtual space within the field of view of a virtual camera in a virtual three-dimensional space.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, video games wherein a user controls a sports player forming a game character are commonly used. Video games of this kind for playing outdoors sports, in particular, are known, wherein natural objects, and the like, existing outdoors are simulated on the monitor game screen and displayed as three-dimensional models.
In conventional games of this kind, when displaying three-dimensional models of natural objects, and the like, on a screen, it is possible to display all such models in one operation, since they are displayed in a relatively narrow region.
However, if a broad region is to be displayed, then the amount of information involved becomes too large, and it becomes very difficult to display all the models in one operation, taking consideration of the frame cycle of the monitor.
In order to resolve this problem, the present invention seeks to provided a computer-readable recording medium recording an image display control program, and an image display control device and method, whereby the display area in the field of view of a virtual camera (view volume), as well as peripheral blocks thereof which may become part of the display area, can be selected efficiently, by dividing a large region into a grid shape, and storing image data of three-dimensional models for each respective block thus divided.